


Duerme bien, mi ángel

by hidefan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean le encanta ver dormir a Cas. Dean/Cas, séptima temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duerme bien, mi ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Subiendo algunos fics antiguos. Este fic lo escribí en septiembre de 2011, justo antes del inicio de la séptima temporada cuando salieron las fotos promocionales del 7x01.

Dean siempre había pensado que había algo especial en ver a Castiel durmiendo. Era anti-natural, los ángeles no duermen, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así… Le gustaba observar al ángel cuando cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a los brazos del sueño, su normalmente rígido y tenso rostro transformado en una plácida y serena expresión de paz y de absoluta relajación. Se preguntaba si su mente se trasladaría al cielo o si soñaría igual que hacían los humanos. Si soñaría con él.  
  
Cuando Cas se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero del Impala Dean pensó que se veía totalmente adorable y que no le importaría que esa escena se repitiera más veces… y no necesariamente en el coche. Cas había vigilado su sueño innumerables veces, y Dean creía que le gustaría devolverle el favor, aunque verle durmiendo toda la noche a su lado era más bien un favor a sí mismo más que al ángel, la verdad.  
  
¿Cómo sería ver a Cas despertarse después de pasar una noche entera juntos? Dean se lo imaginaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules, siendo Dean lo primero que viera al hacerlo, desperezándose tranquilamente, quizá sonriéndole todavía somnoliento, decidiendo que todavía podían quedarse un ratito más en la cama.  
  
Probablemente sería increíble.  
  
Esbozó una media sonrisa al mirar a Cas, quien dormía apaciblemente con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Dean no podía esperar a que despertara para comprobar si sus expectativas serían cumplidas; mientras, se regodearía mirando sus bonitas facciones mientras este todavía durmiera. Ahora que tenía esa oportunidad pensaba aprovecharla.  
  
Acarició delicadamente sus cabellos oscuros, suaves y sedosos entre sus dedos. Era un gesto que había querido hacer casi desde el primer día, pero que siempre se había negado a sí mismo, en un estúpido acto de auto-afirmación que ahora le parecía totalmente ridículo. Después pasó sus dedos por la frente, por los párpados, por la nariz, por las mejillas del ángel. La piel estaba gravemente deteriorada pero para Dean Castiel seguía siendo hermoso, muy hermoso.  
  
Era curioso, pero en ese momento, más que nunca, Dean pensó que le era muy difícil asociar esa cara y ese cuerpo a la persona de Jimmy Novak. Puede que ese cuerpo fuera originalmente suyo, pero en el momento en el que el ángel lo reclamó como envase, y especialmente desde que el alma de Jimmy abandonara para siempre esa jaula de carne y huesos, que ese aspecto había quedado ligado inherentemente a Castiel. No sabía explicarlo muy bien, pero sí sabía que Cas nunca podría estar en otro envase que no fuera ese, que ese cuerpo le pertenecía solo a él; ese era su Cas, ese y nadie más. A Dean le parecía perfecto tal y como era.  
  
Cuando sus dedos se posaron en los labios de Cas su respiración se entrecortó. Estaban secos y cortados, como siempre. Dean contuvo el impulso de inclinarse y humedecérselos con su lengua. No, no así, no mientras Cas durmiera. En cuanto despertara, decidió. En cuanto despertara otra de las cosas que comprobaría sería si la boca del ángel se acoplaba a la suya de forma tan milimétrica como si fueran dos mitades de una sola entidad que por fin volvían a unirse después de años y años de buscarse la una a la otra. Estaba seguro de que sería así.  
  
Sam se reiría de él sin piedad si supiera todas las cursiladas que estaban cruzando su mente en ese instante. Bah, ¿a quién cojones le importaba? Por fin tenía a Castiel durmiendo entre sus brazos, Dean tenía todo el derecho de disfrutar de su momento pasteloso si quería.  
  
Deslizó su dedo índice por la garganta de Cas, bajando hasta dejar su mano en la corbata azul, torcida como de costumbre. Intentó enderezarla un poco, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba al recordar aquel día en Maine. Había añorado a su hermano, eso estaba fuera de toda duda, no era lo mismo trabajar con alguien que no fuera Sam, pero también se había divertido mucho con Castiel las pocas veces en las que habían formado un equipo. Deseaba haberlo hecho más veces, como aquella vez en la que habían trabajado juntos los cuatro, Sam, Bobby, Cas y él. Dean había sentido que tenía una familia y que pasase lo que pasase siempre podría contar con ellos; no sabía si Cas se había sentido igual. Lo que sí sabía es que todo se había jodido poco después y se arrepentía una barbaridad de cómo habían ido las cosas desde entonces.  
  
Con un nudo en la garganta hizo el intento de alisar las solapas de la gabardina, que estaba arrugada, raída y manchada de sangre. Cas debía estar muy incómodo durmiendo con ella puesta, pero no se veía capaz de quitársela sin su permiso. Para la próxima vez le dejaría una de sus camisetas, dormiría mucho mejor seguro.  
  
Por último posó la palma de su mano en el estómago del ángel, por encima de su también manchada camisa. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación, pero desde que todas esas almas habían abandonado su cuerpo, que Cas le parecía mucho más menudo y frágil que antes. Si era sincero, Dean lo prefería sí. Nunca se acostumbró al Cas que creía ser Dios, porque ese no era él. Él no era así, nunca había sido así.   
  
—Dean… Deberíamos irnos ya. Dean, por favor, ya no puedes hacer nada más por él, déjale marchar —dijo Sam por enésima vez. Dean siguió sin escucharle.  
  
No, pensó, no pienso irme todavía, no hasta que abra los ojos. Ignoró las palabras de su hermano de igual forma que estaba empleando toda su energía en ignorar las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas, en ignorar que Cas hacía mucho rato que no se movía, en ignorar las alas negras dibujadas en el suelo.  
  
Le estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándole contra su pecho, ahogando un sollozo. Cas iba a despertarse en cualquier momento, lo sabía, había muerto dos veces antes, y las dos había vuelto, las dos había vuelto con él y esta vez no iba ser diferente, Cas no le abandonaría, Cas no.  
  
Cas iba a despertarse y todo volvería a ser como antes.  
  
Mientras tanto, Dean continuaría vigilando su sueño durante toda la noche.  
  
FIN


End file.
